Silver and Blaze's Story
by sprx777
Summary: Blaze meets Silver, and both want only to be together. But a family fued is trying to keep them apart. Consider it my version of Romeo & Juliet mixed with Lion King 2 LOL. Please read and review. It's my first ever FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Special Gift

In the stillness of the night, a cloaked feminine figure walks ever so silently towards the home of Mobius' greatest hero. She lays the basket that she had been carrying for the past 20 miles on the front door of our cobalt hero and knocks so that it could be heard. The cloaked figure runs to hide behind another building to watch. The door opens to reveal the benevolent hedgehog and he looks down at the basket to see an adorable, little purple kitten with a scarlet gem on her forehead. The hedgehog looked in confusion at the kitten and looked all around the area to see if the person that left the baby on his doorstep was still around. When no sign was shown, he gently picked up the basket and brought it in too his home. The cloaked figure only watch and had a solitary tear run down her face as she whispered to herself, or to the child that was in the home of a king, "I'm sorry."

" Who was it dear?" Sally Acorn asked as she walked into the living room to meet her beloved husband.

" Hey, remember how you said you wanted a child to love and raise? Well. I hope that this will make you happy." Sonic said in a tender voice so that h wouldn't wake the sleeping angel that he was now holding in his arms.

When she saw the kitten resting in his arms, she could only give a sigh as she looked into the sleeping face of the lavender kitten. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was stare. She then said in an equally tender voice, "If we're going to keep her as our daughter, what shall we call her?"

"That I haven't decided. I want to wait until she opens her eyes for us to name her."

"Maybe we should also ask Knuckles if he give a blessing to this child. If she is going to be introduced to the royal family, then she must have an appropriate blessing for a long and prosperous life." She had wanted a daughter for so long and this sleeping angel had appeared as though to answer her prayers.

"Again, I want to wait until she wakes up in the morning. Plus, we don't want to wake up the knuckle head at this hour." he said with a tone that suggested that it was final.

As the sun rose from behind the emerald hills, the royal couple that was Sonic and Sally rose to greet the morning rays. While getting dressed, they heard a little cry. It was coming from the basket that they had brought in during the night. Sally rushed to look first at the now waking angel. She could hardly breath as she looked into a pair of large, luminous, amber eyes that seemed to shine like the morning sun. The kitten stopped crying immediately to look upon the face of the stranger that looked at her. Sonic was now looking at her and was taken back by the eyes as well. Even though she was a baby she had an intelligent look upon her. As though she were studying the faces of the giants looking down on her. Sally pick the baby up gently and noticed that she didn't stir, as though she trusted her immediately.

The couple walked down to meet the red shaman himself. When the door opened and he saw Sally carrying the child he couldn't speak, because as he was about to the child looked at him with those beautiful amber eyes. Knuckles gestured them to come in and offer some refreshment. After denying the offer, Sonic began to explain the whole situation to him. He even admitted that he was going to offer it to a better family before he looked upon the sleeping face. Knuckles then said, " Well, I can only guess at two reasons for why you have come to me. One, that you would like me to see if she will have a good future. Two, to give her a blessing from the Master Emerald. Which is it?"

Sonic and Sally looked into each others eyes for a few moments before smiling tenderly at each other and said in unison, "Both.".

With that, Knuckles got up and went to his room to get his attire. Upon his return, he gestured the couple to follow him downstairs to the room of the Master Emerald. " Give me the child, we must see her future before giving a proper blessing".

Knuckles, with the child in his arms not stirring, presented the child to the Emerald and muttered a language that no one, except for echidnas understood. He went into a trance and saw beautiful cat woman sitting on a thrown. Outside of the castle was a happy city with mobians of all kinds. Even...

He snapped out of the trance and smiled at the little kitten. He turned to look at the anxious couple and said, " She will grow into a beautiful queen and make us all very proud.".

At the news, Sally's eyes began to water. As for Sonic, he wanted to look proud with out looking like a sap. Knuckles was about to give the blessing of the emerald when he remembered something very important. He asked, "What is this princess' name?"

The fact was, they hadn't thought of a name for the lavender kitten. They were deep in thought when the kitten sneezed. The group couldn't believe their own eyes. She sneezed a second time and they knew that what they saw was real. Flames appeared and disappeared almost instantly.

"If you aren't careful she could set someone a blaze." Knuckles said with concern.

The child giggled. Sonic noticed this and repeated the last word that Knuckles had said. "Blaze"

She giggled again and that was when it came to the couple. The name fit perfectly. They all said, Knuckles included, "Her name should be Blaze.".

With the name given and the blessing completed, Sonic and Sally took the baby home and were ready to begin their happy days as a family. Now what could possibly ruin this picture? How about a coup from a once trusted friend by the name of Nazo. Nazo was the brother of Sonic's father and next in line if he didn't have children. Since Sonic was born Nazo's chances of becoming king went to nothing. So, he assembled secret followers to prepare for a war. Now I know that a lot of people are offended by the casualties of war, so I'll get to the end of the war. Nazo was defeated by Sonic, and his followers were banished to the other side of the Emerald hills. That was when the Nazonian Act was passed by Sonic. It stated that the Emerald hills were to be the border between the Forest Kingdom and the Wastes. If any Nazonian (followers or relatives of the followers) are to never be found in the Kingdom ever.

With that said and done, Sonic continued to live his life and be a good father to his daughter. Never missing a birthday, playing with her, and having Knuckles teach Blaze some fighting moves. There was also the fact that Sally was teaching her how to dance and be graceful. Blaze started to learn this at the age of 5 and mastered all of what was taught to her at the age of 8. She truly was going to be a great queen, especially since she learned how to control her powers better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Silver

It is early morning, the sun had barely passed over Emerald Hill, and ready to greet the sun was a young lavender kitten. She was dressed in a purple coat, wearing pink and white tennis shoes (almost like Sonic's pair), and her hair in a pony tail with a ruby band. She wanted to explore the Emerald Hills and see what she could find while there. She had already seen the entire Forest Kingdom, and after seeing it all she was ready to see more. Blaze, 8 years old and full of curiosity took a deep breath and tiptoed down the stares to the front door. She was suddenly grabbed by gloved hands and lifted into the air.

She already knew who it was, her daddy. "Daddy, let go. It tickles hehe."

"Not until you tell me where you are going first."

"I was only going to go out and explore. Check out what I haven't seen before, discover anything new." she said with a smile and a look of mischief on her face.

"Well, you know that I get worried. After all, you could get lost or..." he couldn't finish because Blaze had finished where he left off.

"Or hurt, or even get killed. And if I run into strangers don't talk to them, come straight home. Okay, okay can I go now please." she had heard this speech many times on her excursions.

"Very funny, I just don't want you to get hurt is all. You are my daughter after all. I don't know what I would do with out you."

"Don't worry dad. I have had plenty of uncle Knuckles' training to know what to do if anything should happen to me." she said after giving an understanding look. She didn't want to see her dad too worried, so she came up to the cobalt hedgehog and gave him a big hug and purred happily.

"Alright go on and explore, but be careful." with that said, she ran off at full speed out the door. Sonic knew he was being watched by his old friend Espio.

"Hey, Espio. I want you, Charmy, and Vector to keep an eye on her okay? Danger could be behind every tree.

Espio appeared in front of Sonic, kneeling, and said, "understood my lord. I will not let her out of my sight.".

He then disappeared, leaving Sonic to wonder if maybe he was being over protective over Blaze. She is very mature beyond her years, and can hold her own in a fight. Especially since she applies the dance moves that she learned from Sally into her fighting technique. Put all of that together with... what did Tails call it, pyrokinesis... and she was one tough young lady. Seeing her grow up so fast makes him both proud and sad. He hopes that she is okay.

Blaze just kept on running and dancing all through the forest. She was so very excited. The Emerald Hills were supposed to be home to the last badnicks left since the fall of doctor Eggman. She wished she was around to be apart of those adventures that her father took part in. The closest thing to having an actual adventure, that she was apart of, was when a Nazonoian tried to enter the kingdom and she burnt her.

Now she would have her own adventure, and make a story for herself. She neared the end of the forest when she herd a strange buzzing. When she stopped, the buzzing had also ceased. She thought that it was weird until she heard some hushed whispering. She had already found out who it was that was making that noise. After all, her father did hire them to keep an eye on her since she was able to walk. She really didn't like the fact that her own father didn't trust her to be out on her own. So, she decided to pounce them, but first she had to locate them. Wasn't too hard, Charmy was hyper and got excited easily. So he breathed loudly, which made him detectable with her acute hearing, and was too sloppy for his own good. She jumped high into the air and pounced on Charmy.

"Help, Vector. She got me." Charmy yelled. Vector came up and just put a hand over Charmy's mouth and waved hi to Blaze.

She then said, "Okay, now where is Espio? I know you are here, it wouldn't be Chaotix with out the ninja himself.".

When he finally showed himself, Vector said, "Excuse me, but the detective is what made the team."

"But my skills have always proven to be effective."

Charmy added, "What about the mascot, me?"

It continued into what Blaze was hoping for, an argument of the better member. This almost always worked, they were boys after all. They always wanted to find out who was the leader, smartest, better looking. Sometimes they made it too easy. While they started their argument Blaze snuck off and continued her little adventure.

It was as she thought and much more. The hills were beautiful and the grass was so tall that she could easily hide anywhere, and so could anyone else. This made everything exciting for her. She could hardly contain herself. As she continued into the grassy hills, she could almost make out a figure in the distance. It was perched on a rock in a clearing where the tall grass seemed to have been cut. She inched closer and didn't even even make a sound as she came closer.

There, sitting on the rock was a white hedgehog, that might be her age, with five quills coming from the top of his head and two long quills coming from the back. He was, by far, the weirdest hedgehog that she had ever seen. She had never seen anyone like him before, he was just sitting there and looking at the sun rise. She stepped into the clearing and accidentally stepped on a twig that made a rather loud snap.

The hedgehog jumped in surprise and assumed a battle stance, as did Blaze. They only stared into each others eyes. She was taken back by his golden eyes which, like hers, glowed with the morning sun. she could see that he was also awe struck by her eyes. He finally said, "What are you doing here? I don't remember seeing a purple cat in this part of of the hills."

"I was just exploring the area, and I saw that you were sitting on that rock. So what were you up to?"

He let his guard down and looked at the ground for a minute before saying, "I wanted to see the sun rise. I know it sounds dumb, but the sun always looks much more beautiful when I look at it from this spot. It comforts me and gives me hope for the day.".

Blaze came in close to him, while he was looking at the ground, to get a closer look at the hedgehog. When he saw how close she was to him and he jumped backwards. He clearly wanted some personal space, but Blaze was rather curious. He asks, "What are you trying to do?".

"Well, I want to get to know you more. Besides you seem interesting, and I do love meeting interesting people. Other people are too boring, and people like me can cause arguments too easily. Maybe I could join you to watch the sun rise?"

He loosened up a little and even blushed before saying, "Um sure. I could always use some company. I'll help you up with my power. If you don't mind?"

"What power is that?"

He fiddled with his finger before looking at her again and said, "Maybe I should show you."

The little hedgehog pointed to a rock and then started to glow. The rock then levitated and was moved on top of the rock that he was sitting on. Blaze was wondering how he got on the rock in the first place, but oddly enough she wasn't scared. In fact, it peeked her interest even more. She really wanted to know who he was, but first she needed to get him to trust her more.

"That is quite the power. Sure you can help me up, but don't drop me okay?"

"Don't worry, I never would hurt anybody except in self-defense."

So, he helped her up onto the rock and then flew up there himself. The sun was coming up slowly, but the pair enjoyed how the light made the hills seem to glow. Blaze was awestruck and could hardly breath. She could only say, "It's beautiful.".

"Silver."

"What did you say?"

"That's my name. It's Silver."

"Oh. Mine is Blaze."

As she was saying this, she got a little closer. The action made Silver blush a little, so he turned his head in an attempt to hide the blush. Blaze already saw the blush and smiled to herself and the white fuzzball. She really wanted to be friends with him, and she could tell that he wanted to be friends with her too.

"Hey, I want to show you something." She snapped her fingers, and a small flame appeared on the extended finger.

If Silver was shocked, he didn't show it, or he was just very excepting of anything bizarre. Silver appeared to concentrate his power to his hand. Only his hand has glowing, and before Blaze could put out the flame he had grabbed the little flame from her hands. It didn't burn him.

"I know how we can seal our friendship. That is, if you want to be friends." Silver had said.

"Well of coarse I want to be your friend. What do we have to do?"

"Light your hand on fire. While your hand is on fire, I'll concentrate my aura to my hand. This way our friendship will be sealed in a bond. A bond of flame."

She had to admit that the name was a little corny, but the concept was rather clever. "Alright, this means that we will be the best of friends no matter what.".

With that, they clasped each others hands and used their powers. The display was breathtaking to the two of them. The red flame mixed with the green aura to create flames that were of all colors at once. When they let go, a wind could be felt and Sonic appeared with a sword in his hand. The kids were surprised, but before they could comprehend the reason for him being there, another hedgehog,female, appeared in front of him with a sword drawn out as well. The female was green with red eyes and had much anger in them.

"Veny, what surprise." the blue hero said with irritation that he didn't bother to cover up.

"It's Ventuss you blue idiot!" the green hedgehog replied.

She looked towards Silver and shouted, "Silver, keep away from that forest dwelling filth!"

Sonic also looked at Silver then turned to Blaze and said, "Move away from the Nazonian Blaze."

The children looked at each other and immediately separated themselves from each other. It only hurt for a moment when they found out that they were with opposing sides, but they remembered their bond and hate never once showed in their eyes when they looked at each other. With that Ventess took Silver and went towards the Wastes. Silver turned around to see Blaze one last time and said, "Bye".

Sonic also turned to leave, but Blaze said bye as well before going with her dad. Though Blaze was grounded for being with a Nazonian, she only thought about the bond and the sunrise. She hoped that they would meet again someday. She didn't even care if he was a Nazonian, he was a good friend and didn't run away from her flames. That made him a friend to her in every way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Scheme Hatched

Silver was gripping his gut and and coughing from the blow that Ventuss had delivered. He didn't dare fight back, especially since it was his own mother that had shown, what she calls, tough love. He did love his mother, but she can be so harsh with everything. He looked up to find that almost every Nazonian was watching his mother beat him. It was bad enough that he was being assaulted by his mother, but did everyone have to watch.

"Silver, what were you doing out there with the daughter of the one who made us what we are? She could have been a spy or worse!" She had said this with more hate than concern.

After coughing a little, Silver rose to his feet in an attempt to justify his actions, but was quickly kicked down onto the ground. He didn't know how much more he could take before losing consciousness. That was when his sister came in to block the next blow. Okay, so it was his older step sister. She was a black echidna, about 23 years of age, with jingling pieces of metal hanging from her dreadlocks. Because of the noise that the made everyone called her Tambourine. Ever since Silver was born, she was there to make sure that he was safe. They were so close that many did think that they were brother and sister.

"Move out of my way Tambourine or you'll be next to feel my wrath!" she shouted at the echidna.

"He suffered enough. You shouldn't put your own son through this every time he does something wrong. And I won't allow you to do this to him." she gave a cold stare to Ventuss that suggested that it was final.

Ventuss only gave her own cold stare at the ebony echidna and the white hedgehog that was her son, and walked off. She wouldn't want to look like a complete idiot in front of everyone. Tambourine helped Silver to his feet and walked him to the medical hut. Silver was having his wounds dressed by his step sister when he said, "I just wanted to make a new friend. Besides she didn't seem as bad mother said. I really don't see why she hates them. Ow!"

"Hold still. And she doesn't hate them, only Sonic. And she doesn't want you to get killed, after all you were chosen by Nazo to carry on his mission."

He hated being reminded of that. His real father died and Nazo was there to comfort his mom. When Nazo noticed that he looked so much like him, he took him in. Silver was only a baby when the rebellion took place, like Blaze … can you say coincidence. He was surprised that she brought this up, after all, she wasn't a strong supporter of either side. She said that she only wanted piece and wasn't banished. She just followed them to see if piece could be made between the sides.

"Please don't remind me of that monster. I can't stand being thought of as the chosen one, it makes me feel like... like..."

"Him. Don't worry Silver, you are nothing like him. He was a snake who only knew how to betray others. You have the one thing that he didn't, a heart."

"Hey, there's something that I need to get off my chest. You are more of a mother to me than my real mother."

"Now now, you really shouldn't think of me as a mother. I take care of you, but whether you hate Ventuss or not, she will always be your mother. Now you need your rest." she said in a comforting voice.

"Can you sing that song, please. It always makes me feel much better when I'm feeling down."

"Alright, but that means you will fall asleep when I'm done. Deal?"

"Deal!"

With Silver laying down, the echidna rose up and and began stroking the hedgehog's quills and sang:

In the nightlight do you see what you dream

All your troubles are they all what they seem

Look around you then you may realize

All these preachers all with their lies

And I might know of our future

But then you still control the past

Only you know if we'll be together

Only you know if we shall last

In the nightlight do you still feel your pain

For the valor you waited never came

If you were able would you go change the past

To mend a faux paux with one last chance

And I might know of our future

But then you still control the past

Only you know if we'll be together tonight

Cause every night I will save your life

And every night I will be with you

But every night I just lay awake and I dream of an absolution

Cause every night I will make it right

And every night I will come to you

But every night it just stays the same in my dream of an absolution

After singing that, Silver asked, "What does absolution mean?".

"No, we had a deal.".

"Please, just that one answer and I'll go to sleep."

"Alright, it means freedom from sin. So, the song means that I will dream of the freedom from sin. Now, go to sleep."

After getting his answer, he closed his eyes and thought of the bond that he had made with Blaze. The flame that was in their hand shake felt like a little heart beat. He knew that he wouldn't see her tomorrow, or even months from now but he was comforted by what he believed, that he would see her again and have a proper friendship.

Meanwhile, Ventuss was in her own hut, pacing, and wasn't very happy for her own flesh and blood going off with the daughter of the enemy. Oh, if Nazo didn't make it his final wish to have him live and finish what he started she would have already killed Silver. Trying to make friends with her and then what? Get welcomed into the kingdom with open arms! What an idea!

She stops for a moment to let the sudden thought sink in. After much thought, she smiles a wicked smile and begins a small chuckle. As the gears of thoughts continue to turn in her head, her chuckle grows into a hysterical laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting Again

The time has come at last. Blaze, now 14, is given her first real mission. She had begged her father if she could do this on her own. Now, she is given the chance prove everyone that just because she was a princess didn't mean that she was just a defenseless cat. Her mission is a simple search and destroy mission in the Emerald Hills. Her target was a fire starting badnick that has been burning the hills for a few weeks now. When ever it burns something, it retreats into the oasis area.

Blaze was on her way to the hills through the city when a cloaked figure approached her.

"Hello my lady, I here that you are on your way to your first mission." a weak feminine voice said.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"No, I just thought that I would give you a present is all. I only hope that you will never have to use it." she pulls out a sheathed saber and gives it to Blaze.

"Oh my, I can't take this beautiful saber. It wouldn't be right."

"Please take it. I won't have any need for it where I'm going. May the eyes of Chaos watch over you."

Blaze found the situation a little awkward, but took the saber out of respect. Who ever this woman is must have been a skilled veteran. She then bowed her head and left the woman. The woman, now alone, only cried. That was her last act of love for the daughter that will never know her real mother. She was dying and was hoping to Chaos Himself that she had done the right thing. In a tornado of flame, she disappeared and was never seen or heard from again.

In the Wastes, Silver was having a another training session with Tambourine. They had been doing this for six years now. He had hoped that doing this would prepare him for any situation. Especially when his mother has one those raging moments. The thing that he found strange was that she hadn't beaten him since he had met Blaze for the first time. So, since then he wanted to be prepared for the moment she snapped.

"Okay, you are certainly getting better at this. Who knows, maybe you might actually defeat me."

"Thanks, if I were using my powers you wouldn't be standing right now."

"Silver, you need to learn that you won't always be able to use your powers. Besides at least with your two swords you can alternate between attack and defense."

Learning how to control his power, swordsmanship, and hand to hand combat was what was going to make him a warrior. All of those thoughts of greatness were quickly dashed when he saw his mother rushing him with her sword. He blocked it and readied himself for another attack when Ventuss only swung her sword. Silver knew what this meant and quickly dodged it. If he hadn't, then he would have been deeply cut by her wind slash attack.

"Why are you attacking me?"

"You are to get out of here and never return!" she yelled with a fury of which hell itself had none of.

"What do you mean by that, I'm your son!" he asked with disbelief in his eyes.

"From this moment on, I have no son. You are dead to me, or will be if you don't leave." she yelled and launched another wind slash.

This time Silver only flew away leaving his village that was his home since he was marked a Nazonian, with only his swords and powers, and didn't want to come back ever. Ventuss only smiled for she had done her part. Now the rest was up to her badnick and luck. The pieces were in place, now all she had to do was wait for the pawns to take each other out, remove the knights and then claim the king.

Blaze had been stalking her prey for what seemed like hours. She was thirsty and there wasn't an ounce of water to be found in the hills. The badnick was moving at high speeds towards the oasis. She was thinking that as soon as she completes her mission, she would drink her fill of the water. If she hadn't rushed in to the oasis, she would have noticed the sign that stated: Don't Drink Water.

The badnick let its guard down as it was ready to shut down and charge its battery, when Blaze jumped from the branch that she was hiding in and pulled out her sword. Detecting movement it readied itself for combat. Unfortunately for the robot, she stabbed right into the bots core and ignited the blade in her flame. The badnick exploded leaving nothing but its arm.

With that done she knelt before the water and took a drink from it. With her back turned, she never noticed the arm activating and lighting the small forest that surrounded the little lake on fire. When she felt the heat she jumped and readied herself to put out the flames. When she concentrated, she found that nothing was happening. She couldn't even star her own flame. She was panicking a little and started to run. It was getting harder and harder to breath. If she didn't get out of there soon, she would die from suffocation. She also had to avoid getting burned. She really needs help.

Sonic was pacing at the edge of the forest kingdom and wondering what was taking Blaze so long. Shadow, captain of the royal knights, was there to try and reassure him.

"Sonic, she is no older than you were when you went up against your first badnick. She will be fine. You, Knuckles, and I have trained her well and she is mature beyond her years."

"I know but she is the only daughter I have and I don't like her being out there with out back up."

"Since when did you care about back up? If I recall, you were usually a solo runner."

"I never sent a loved one out there before. Do you know what it's like knowing you put the people you love in danger?"

"More than you know." as he said this, he thought back to when he was fighting along side his friend Tambourine. He has missed her deeply ever since she disappeared after the rebellion with Nazo. He still wonders if she is okey where ever she was.

"No... no!" was all Sonic was saying when both hedgehogs looked at the smoke that was coming from the oasis.

"Get your sword, I'll assemble the knights!" Shadow shouted.

Sonic headed to the castle at full sonic speed to get his sword, you never know what might happen these days.

Silver was flying over the hills, when he noticed the smoke coming from the oasis. He went to investigate when he saw a familiar purple figure in the smoke. Blaze! He flew down as fast as he could to make sure that she was okay, when he felt a pain in his hand. This pain was irritating, but it felt like he knew what it meant. The first thing that came to mind was the bond. He pushed the thought away because he needed to concentrate on seeing to Blaze. When he landed, he found that she was only unconscious. He took her in his arms and flew up as much as he could. He had never carried a passenger before.

As he left the oasis he flew lower until he found a safe landing spot to leave her for a second. He headed for the oasis and concentrated on the water. With his power, he moved the water from the oasis and spread it all over the fire before it could spread to the hills. As good as it felt for accomplishing this feat, he was both exhausted and worried about Blaze. He ran as fast as he could to get to her. He found her awake and a little dizzy.

"Uh... where am I?"

"You are in the hills. I saved you when the oasis was burning down."

She gasped, "The fire someone needs to put it out!"

"Don't worry, I took care of it while you were unconscious."

"Really? Wow. Thanks stranger."

"Is that how you thank a friend that you haven't seen in six years?"

Blaze took a closer look at the white hedgehog. She felt like she should remember the white hedgehog with the strange quills. When they looked into each others eyes, the memory of the sunrise and the bond began to flood her thoughts.

"Silver? Is that really you?" she asked with a smile growing on her face.

"Who else do you know that has a weird set of quills like mine huh?

They both laughed at the disbelief of how much they had changed since their last visit. Blaze had grown into a beautiful young lady, and Silver wasn't as shy as the last time she saw him. Their happiness was not to last, a green hawk came out of no where and put his blades around his neck.

"Be still stranger, or you'll never move again." the hawk had said.

The other nights came out along with the king himself. It was Sonic, Shadow, Jet, and the retired knight and now shaman, Knuckles surrounded Blaze and Silver.

"Blaze! Thank goodness that you are alright. What happened out here, and what is this Nazonian doing here?" Sonic had said after he embraced her and looked for any injuries.

"I'm fine dad, but would you tell Jet to let Silver go?" she said while approaching Silver.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if it weren't for him I would be a well done cat, if you catch my meaning."

"Jet, let him go." Shadow had order Jet.

Jet hesitated, but let him go. Silver then shook off the awkward feeling he had from being captured and looked his captors. What ever hate he wanted to feel was forgotten when he looked into Blaze's golden eyes again. As soon as he smiled, Sonic had approached him and asked, "Why are you in the hills and not in the Wastes?"

"As hard as it is to believe, I was banished by my own people." Silver then explained the whole story of what happened in his village and the oasis. The whole time that he spoke, Sonic seemed not to believe him.

"Sonic please, I have no home and ask that I live in your kingdom." Silver pleaded.

"No, you won't even see my kingdom."

"I ask that you judge me now for who I am, or am I really going to be judged for a crime that couldn't, wouldn't and didn't commit?" this he pulled out of no where to see if it would work.

Sonic looked at the ground and was deep in thought. When he looked at Shadow, Shadow said, "As much as I hate to admit it, you are in his debt because he saved your daughter. And as you know, we must repay all debts as we are bound by our code of honor."

After hearing this, Sonic looks back at Silver. He says, " For now, I shall reserve judgment. You shall stay at my tree castle, but not in it. You'll sleep among the branches outside."

"Thank you my lord, I won't be a burden. This I promise."

With that said, Silver, Blaze and the royal knight headed back to the forest kingdom. What they didn't notice was that a certain green female hedgehog was watching all that had transpired. She grinned ear to ear as she saw that her plan was going off with out a hitch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wait, What?

As the group approached the castle, the knights going to their homes, Sonic pointed to the branch that the young hedgehog was to sleep on.

"I don't want any troubles okay, it's Silver right?"

He only nodded his answer and flew to his branch. With a quiet landing, he took in his view of the town that he was in. The sights of the Emerald Hills were magnificent under the moonlight. He never even thought that he would actually return to the town of his birth. He lay his swords on a neighboring branch, took a few leaves and bunched them together in an attempt to make a bed. He feels a presence from behind him, he turns to see the lavender cat herself. She appeared to be glowing as the moonlight hit her fur. It made her positively radiant.

"Silver, thanks for saving me back there. I really owe you one."

"Well, I couldn't leave you there all alone. We made a promise, remember?"

"How could I forget? That was so long ago." she gave a look of remembering the event.

"Hey, why didn't you just put the fire out with your power?" he asked after remembering that she was surrounded by it.

"I don't know. All I know is that I killed the robot with my blade, then drank some water and..."

"What? Why did you drink the water? The water has a magical property that takes a person's power!"

"You can't be serious."

"Try summoning a flame."

She flicked her fingers to get a flame. She couldn't even create a spark. They gave each other a worried look. Blaze rose and gestured Silver to come with her. They were heading in the direction of Knuckles' house. She was hoping that he would know what to do. After all, he was the shaman.

"You did what?!" was all the angry echidna could say when he heard what happened.

Silver wasn't to trusting of Knuckles yet, so he stayed out of his way as best he could. Knuckles was looking through all of his scroll and running back and forth from shelf to shelf. He was absolutely enraged, he needed to find the cure for the oasis waters.

Silver began to feel useless and tried to help look for the scroll, but stumbled upon a blue glowing gem. He thought he recognized the gem and thought back to what Tambourine had said, "The Chaos Emerald turns your thoughts into power. If you find one, be sure that your heart is pure."

With out Knuckles looking, he took the emerald and ran over to Blaze. Blaze looked at him curiously, and Silver gestured her to be quiet. He concentrated his thought of her being healed while holding on to the gem close to her. The glow from the gem caught Knuckles' attention. "What in hell are you doing?" he screamed.

Before he could do anything, the emerald stopped glowing. Everything seemed normal, and when Blaze flicked her fingers, a flame appeared. Unbelievable the only two hedgehogs that have been able to use the power of the emeralds were Sonic and Shadow. This young hedgehog must have a pure heart, could he be...

"What's your name son?"

"It's Silver the Hedgehog. I'm sorry, I thought that it would help."

"It did, but how did you know that would work?"

"Instinct I guess."

There was no question about it. He will take part in the healing of this kingdom. He was the strange figure that was shown in the Master Emerald when Blaze was presented to it. It was only for a second though, why wasn't he in the vision longer than a second?

"It's getting late, thanks for the help Silver. That's two that I owe you." Blaze said with gratitude in her voice.

"You don't need to do anything for me, I was only helping a friend."

"There has to be something I could do for you."

"How about the both of you get out of my house and head home." he said while shoving them out.

As they walked, Blaze looked at the moon. She looked back at Silver and noticed how it made Silver look like one of those ghosts in her romance novels that she read. He had a touch of mystery about him. In the novels the ghosts would never be able to be with their love and both would know this. They would never be together, but she knew that Silver was here and that they would be together that was the point of their bond after all.

"Blaze, why are you staring at me?" Silver asked with concern.

She turned away blushing and mentally beat herself in the head. How could she be having these girlish thoughts of romance with Silver. The idea was so unrealistically bliss. Besides, how could she be sure that he felt the same way? Maybe...

"Silver? I think I know how I can make it up to you. You know for saving my life?"

"You don't need to do anything. You are alright and that is all that matters."

"So, you don't want to spend the day with me?" she asked in her innocent voice.

Silver was caught off guard, not by the question, but how it was asked. Spending the day with Blaze would be wonderful, they could catch up and maybe have some fun. He answered, "I'll spend the day with you tomorrow. What will we do?"

"I won't tell. It's a surprise." she said playfully.

With that, they went their separate ways. Blaze to her families castle, and Silver to his tree branch. Both were thinking about how they would tell each other how they felt about each other. What you thought that Blaze was the only person who was mentally beating herself? Silver felt like an idiot for not coming out and saying it. That after all of those years of not being with her, he didn't stop thinking about her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Festival

The next day, Silver woke up early to catch the sun rising over the hills. How it always lifts his heart. The sun had barley come over the peaks when he heard a rustling in the grass. He turns to face the purple feline herself. Her golden eyes never ceased to capture him. One look was all it took to remind him how much he deeply cared for her.

"I knew I would find you out here. Does the sun rise still do the trick?"

"Yeah, my little sanctuary in the hills always does the trick."

With grace and agility, she hoped on the rock and sat next to him._ The sun rise still looks beautiful from here_, she thought to herself. The sun finally finished rising and they rose up to return to the forest.

"Well, lets go and have a little fun shall we?" she asked playfully.

"What do you have in mind?"

She smiled and gave a light and almost unnoticeable blush before saying, "I said it would be a surprise."

Meanwhile in the castle's training room, Sonic and Shadow were having a dueling session. Naturally, they were using heavy wooden swords to match the weight of their own blades. Sonic was coming with a vertical slash, but his form was sloppy and Shadow dodged it with ease. Shadow noticed this and asked, "Is there something on your mind?"

"It's nothing."

Shadow came fast and, with a swing of his wooden blade, disarmed his king. Sonic's sword in the air, Shadow jumped for it and quickly spun around to cross the blades at the king's neck.

"Your form is sloppy. If something is on your mind, then tell me. I'm your friend and rival, you can tell me anything."

"Okay, but this doesn't leave the ring."

"I swear by my honor as a knight that your thoughts will not leave the ring."

"Alright, I'm a little suspicious of Sliver."

"First of all, it's Silver. Second of all, tell me something I don't already know."

"Is it that obvious?"

"I believe it is." a voice said from behind the blue king.

He turned to see the love of his life, Sally.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked the king.

"Long enough to know that your form, as Shadow stated, is sloppy." she gave a tender smile as she said this. She continued, "What you feel is only natural for a father."

"What? Me feeling suspicious of Silver is fatherly?"

"You are more worried about Blaze than you are about Silver, admit it."

He looked at the ground in thought. The truth be told, he was surprised at how fast his little angel was growing up. He missed the little face of the baby he used to hold until she fell asleep. Now she was going on missions, and growing into both a powerful warrior and a beautiful princess.

"I just don't want to see her grow up so fast." he admitted.

"That is quite statement from the fastest hedgehog alive." Shadow said with a chuckle.

Sonic and Sally couldn't help but laugh at the comment made by the usually emotionless hedgehog. Sonic felt like Shadow knew more than he was letting others believe. What was he up to.? It was then that Sally let Sonic know that Blaze and Silver were going out for the day.

"What!?" he asked in surprise.

"They are going to catch up on all of the things that have happened in the time they didn't see each other. And, there is the Hunter's Moon Festival that is tonight."

"Well, as long as Blaze has a good time, I guess there shouldn't be any worries." he said, trying to reassure himself.

The sky was now orange as the sun began to set. Silver and Blaze caught up on what had happened in the time that they were apart. Blaze, apparently, was training to be a knight like her father. She also figured to apply the dance moves that she learned from her mother into combat. There wasn't much to say about Silver because he just trained and hung out with Tambourine.

"The festival is going to start soon, let's get going." she said as the feline grabbed Silver's hand.

"Ow, hey wait!" he protested, but wasn't heard over the crowd of people at the festival.

They were having a great time. The couple played the many games that were there, one of which Silver won a gold locket for Blaze. She was truly happy. She kissed Silver once on the cheek, and watched as his face and quills turned as red as a certain echidna's skin. She couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. This helped her confirm what she had suspected. That Silver liked her. A lot! After returning to his original skin color, they noticed a sign that said Dance.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know, I've never really danced before."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

When they entered, they learned that it was also a best couples contest. It made Silver a little nervous to think that everyone would consider the princess and a nazonian a couple. They spent the next half hour dancing the waltz, tango, and even a free style that he couldn't help himself with. He used his powers on them to make it appear that they were dancing on air. When it was over the judges declared Blaze and Silver and Blaze the winners. Everyone looked at Blaze with admiration, while Silver was given cold stares.

The judges rose and said, "As tradition states, the male of the couple must now sing a song in dedication to his partner."

Snickers and other noises could be heard from the crowd. They probably thought that he couldn't even think of a song.

Silver thought he was going to die after hearing those words, but then he heard a strange jingling. He looked to find Tambourine by the piano, she winked and gestured him to approach the stage. When he got there, she whispered something to him. His confidence went up when heard what she said, and he approached the microphone.

Tambourine began playing and Silver began:

In the nightlight do you see what you dream

All your troubles are they all what they seem

Look around you then you may realize

All these preachers all with their lies

And I might know of our future

But then you still control the past

Only you know we'll be together

Only you know if we shall last

In the nightlight do you still feel your pain

For the valor you waited never came

If you were able would you go change the past

And mend a faux paux with one last chance

And I might know of our future

But then you still control the past

Only you know if we'll be together tonight

Cause every night I will save your life

And every night I will be with you

Cause every night I just lay awake

And I dream of an absolution

Cause every night I will make it right

And every night I will come to you

But every night it just stays the same

In my dream of an absolution

In the nightlight do you see what you dream

All your triumph and all you'll ever be

Look around you then you may realize

Happiness lies trapped in misery

And who knows what of our future

We can all try to change our pasts

Only you know if we'll be together tonight

Cause every night I will save your life

And every night I will be with you

Cause every night I just lay awake

And I dream of an absolution

Cause every night I will make it right

And every night I will come to you

But every night it just stays the same

In my dream of an absolution

(The piano continued to be played for a while and then he continued)

Cause every night I will save your life

And every night I will be with you

Cause every night I just lay awake

And I dream of an absolution

Cause every night I will make it right

And every night I will come to you

But every night it just stays the same

In my dream of an absolution

And you'll see

What we'll be

And you'll see

Yeah, all you can be wow

Cause every night

And every night

And every night

I will dream

When the music ended, the crowd was almost silent. The guys were looking like they were going to burst laughing. The girls,including Blaze, eyed him a romantic fashion. Then, the crowd cheered. Blaze ran up to him and they locked each other in a loving embrace.

"That was wonderful Silver. Where did you learn it?"

"Tambourine taught me when I was younger. In fact, she's right... huh?"

Just like that, she was gone. She must have moved through the shadows with her powers. That was something that both creeped him out and filled him with wonder. When he looked towards the seat of the piano, he found a note that said Beware. He didn't let it bother him to much, because at the moment he was enjoying the affection that was being given to him by his beloved Blaze.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

"Sure, but it's a long way."

Before she even knew it, Silver had picked her up bridal style and flew out of there. They were so high, that they felt the moon was within reach. They only looked at each other as they remained in the air. They were only a lips distance away from each other's face when he realized how late it was getting.

"We really should be getting back."

"Yeah, I guess."

They were both disappointed, they wanted to end the night in a romantic way. Blaze then mustered up the courage to do something that she thought of doing for a long time. Before Silver could begin his descent Blaze put her hands around his face and drew him in for a kiss. He lost his concentration and actually fell a few feet before staying aloft. He then took a moment to enjoy it by returning it with his own. Her warm lips touching his own, he felt unworthy to love a creature of such beauty. They both eventually let their lips part so that they may breath, and then Blaze rested her head on his shoulder as Silver continued his descent. He carried her inside and found her room after getting lost a few times. Blaze didn't mind, the longer she was with Silver the happier she was. She even let out a sigh of disappointment when they reached her room.

He tucked her into bed and said, "Good night Blaze."

"Good night Silver."

With that he jumped out of the window with the moon shining on him. Blaze noticed how it made him look more like a mysterious specter of the night from her romance novels. With a sigh, she drifted to sleep.

Silver was about to go to sleep himself when he heard footsteps on the branch. He turned to look upon the king himself.

"It's cold out tonight, maybe you would like to sleep inside." the benevolent king said.

"Do you mean it my lord?"

"Please, call me Sonic. And yes I mean it. Now, let me help you get your stuff."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Disaster

Silver stood over the bloody remains of the once great king. He was drenched in sweat and blood that he knew wasn't his own, his sword also has stained with this blood. From the mist, that surrounded him, materialized another white hedgehog. This one was older and didn't look exactly like him, but if in the dark the silhouettes would look eerily similar.

"Nice work chosen one." he then let out a hideous laugh.

Silver could only scream at the fact that not only was Sonic at his feet, but Blaze was lying there too.

"Nooooooooo!!!"

He finally woke up panting. He was in the guest chambers. Looking to make sure that he wasn't cover in blood, he felt for his swords and felt for anything else. He was relieved to see that it was all a dream. Just to be safe, he looked into the rooms of the king and queen and, finally, the princess herself. He let out a sigh of relief when he looked at her peaceful face. She was so... beautiful. He closed the the door quietly so not to awaken her.

He walked outside and saw that the sun had barely risen over the Emerald Hills. He was trying to get the gruesome image out of his mind, but failed. All he could think about was the earthly remains of Sonic and Blaze at his feet and the strange white hedgehog that called him the chosen one. Who was that hedgehog? Why did he look so... familiar?

He pushed the thought out of his mind and decided to fly around for a bit. Looking around the town from the height that he was at filled him with hope. Maybe, he thought, the king will let me stay. As long as Blaze is around, he would never right if she weren't around. He continued to fly and noticed a strange jingling noise. He looked to a nearby branch and found Tambourine.

"How's life Silver?"

"Wonderful. Being forced out of the wastes was the greatest thing to ever happen to me."

"Good to hear. And your romantic get away with the princess?" she said winking.

"It was like a dream. Her voice, her face, her eyes... wow." he sighed and remembered the kiss.

"Looks like my little Silver has grown up. Seems like only yesterday when yo were only a little squirt that was learning to fight with my training."

"Yep. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize for not saying goodbye at the party. You were quite the singer. I hope still understand it's meaning.

"Of coarse I do. And what did you mean by beware?"

After giving a sigh, she put on a serious face and said, "Ventuss has been busy. She's been moving in secret and I can't figure out what she's up too. All I know is that it involves you."

"What do I have to do with anything?"

"That is what I'm working on right now. I'll keep you posted as best I can. If you need me, call my name in the shadows. Speaking of which, if you see Shadow, tell him that I miss him and will be back."

"Okay."

And just like that, Tambourine sank into the shadows and disappeared. Silver was now feeling worried for the safety of the royal family. He flew as fast as he could to the castle. He stormed into the living area of the castle to find Blaze and Sonic waiting for him. Silver was trying to catch his breath when Sonic approached him saying, "You and I need a heart to heart."

Confused, he looked to Blaze, who only smiled and winked at him. The two hedgehogs left to walk around the Emerald Hills. They stopped in front of the remains of the oasis. Some of the little forest that surrounded the oasis was still alive. The cobalt hedgehog looked to the young hedgehog and asked, "Do you know the rebellion?"

"Only what I've heard from Tambourine."

"Who?"

"My friend in the Wastes."

"Oh, you were probably a baby at the time, like Blaze."

"Yeah, Tambourine said that Nazo was a murderous snake who got his kicks from betrayal."

The cobalt hedgehog looked over to the young hedgehog. Silver, realizing how childish he sounded, turned to look at the sun peaking over the hills.

"I'm sorry Sonic. It's just that everyone treated me differently at the Wastes when they said that Nazo chose me to continue his work. It made me feel like a monster."

Sonic laid his hand on the white hedgehog's shoulder and gave an understanding smile and said, "You aren't a monster. You are just the next generation of something that can be changed. You know, that law that I passed seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that I think about it, it was a stupid law. To punish those that didn't have a part in the rebellion was an act of fear for the future of my family."

"What are you getting at Sonic?"

"Maybe you would like to stay in the kingdom, forever?"

It took all the strength that Silver possessed to stop himself from flying all over the place in pure joy. The joy, however, was not to last. From the burnt remains came Ventuss and four foxes, carrying swords ready to kill.

"Thank you Silver, you have completed your mission rather nicely." the green hedgehog said.

"What are you talking about?" the young hedgehog asked with surprise.

"The kingdom will soon belong to me and the rest of my men." she and the foxes all chuckled.

With the formalities taken care of, the female hog lunged for Sonic with deadly intent. With his powers, he took the swords of two foxes and blocked her attack.

"If you lay a hand on him I'll... I'll"

"What, take the hits for him? You are and always will be a disgrace to me."

He couldn't speak, only look at his mother's horrible smile. That's when he heard Sonic grunt. He turned and found that Sonic was cut badly in the arm by the other fox. Using his power, he pushed them all away, took Sonic, and flew. If there wasn't anger in him before, then there was an inferno of rage burning with in him.

"I'm so sorry my king, I didn't know."

"Don't worry, lets tell the knights. Will you fight in my place?"

"If it means protecting Blaze and the kingdom, yes."

"Thank you." was all he said before losing consciousness in Silver's arms.

The only thought he had was that he would do what he should have done long ago. He was going to destroy his mother. No, he would destroy Ventuss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Storm

Blaze was waiting at the edge of the forest kingdom, waiting for the return of her father and love, with worry in her heart. She kept her eyes at the horizon, with Chaotix waiting with her, and then she saw them. Her eyes widened with horror when she saw that Silver was holding her father in his arms. She and all of the Chaotix team ran to get to the hedgehogs.

"Get Knuckles and fast!" Blaze said to the team.

They went as fast as they possibly could to the village. Meanwhile, Blaze ran to Silver and helped to set Sonic down on a soft patch of grass.

"What happened?" she asked near to tears.

"Ventuss ambushed us with some of her goons." he said this with hate in his voice.

"Are you okay Silver?"

"I'm fine. You have no idea what it was like. To be helpless and do nothing. I can't believe that I used to call her mother." as he said those hate filled words, the once enchanting aura that showed up around him became black.

Blaze noticed this and took his hand in hers. The aura was gone, and they looked into each others eyes. The hate was now replaced with regret, but before he could say anything, Blaze put a finger to his lips and said, "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. Plus, father will be fine. He has taken worse punishment than this."

Silver only looked at the ground, reflecting on his outburst, when Chaotix returned with the red shaman himself. He knelt before the king and looked at his wound, he sighed with relief as he said, "The wound isn't too deep. He will have to stay in bed for a while though."

Knuckles then, took his king in his arms and headed for the castle with Chaotix, Blaze, and Silver in pursuit. Blaze was relieved that he and Silver were alright, but the aura that he gave off was a little disturbing. She was hoping that what had happened wouldn't affect his sense of judgment. Yet, all she could think about was that aura and the pain that she now felt in her hand.

When they arrived at the castle, Sonic was put in the private medical chambers, with Sally, to be alone. The only ones allowed in was Knuckles for treatment. Blaze tried to approach Silver to help him through his ordeal, but he said that he wanted to be alone to think. She respected his wishes, and went to see Shadow and the Knights. They were discussing how to return the blow that was dealt to them.

"Shadow, can I speak with you in private?" she asked.

"Of course princess."

After getting far enough away to not be heard, she said, "I'm worried about Silver. He was not himself, and he gave off a dark aura."

"Was the aura as dark as midnight, or an abyss?" he asked with a hint of recognition.

"Yes, what does it all mean?" she asked with noticeable concern.

"Well, I knew his father. He was a knight as well. He was recognized for his power to manipulate objects and shadows. His name... well, I shouldn't say. But I will say that he was an honorable man. He also had a bit of a temper. I think Silver is having the same problem. I'll take care of this, you need to get your armor and sword. We'll be moving out to battle soon." he explained.

She had more questions than she did answers, but she left to get her armor. Shadow turned to go look for Silver.

Silver was looking up at the sky. Storm clouds were building up at the Emerald Hills and it made him feel uneasy. Shadow suddenly appeared next to him. He remembered the message from Tambourine and said, "Hey Shadow, I have a message for you, Tambourine says hi and that she'll be back."

"You've seen her?" he said with surprise.

"She's a friend of mine. More like a mother to me than... than..." he couldn't even finish the statement.

"Is she alright?"

"Huh, oh... yeah, but don't tell her that I thought of her as a mother. She said that she was only a friend and care giver and nothing more." he said.

"Well... I need you to come with me." he said, remembering what was going to do.

Shadow lead Silver down a flight of spiraling stairs. They seemed to almost go on for ever. The black hedgehog stopped and opened a door that was on the side. Silver was about to ask a question when Shadow gave a silence gesture. Respectfully, he follow Shadow silently. Suddenly, there was a slam and the sound of chains.

Light filled the room, and the white hedgehog saw that he was behind iron bars in a cell.

"Shadow, what are you doing!?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"I'm doing this for the safety of both you and Blaze. Your anger will blind you and overcome you if I don't do this. You are just like your father."

"What?"

"Your father was a knight and a friend of mine, if you are anything like him, you will thank me for this later." after saying this, he turned to leave the room.

"Wait, please! Shadow! Shadow!" he screamed and started banging the walls.

Meanwhile, in the front of the castle, Jet, Knuckles, Blaze, and the whole Chaotix team were waiting for Shadow and Silver. Shadow came through the doors alone.

"Where's Silver?" asked the purple feline with concern.

"He said that he wanted to guard the king, in case someone tries anything." he lied.

"Oh... okay." she replied with disappointment.

"Everyone, today we fight to protect the kingdom, and for retribution. Move out!" he announced.

The troop moved towards the hills ready for battle. As they approached the hills, a mess of storm clouds began to form eerily with the sound of rolling thunder in the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Chaos-Control

Silver was getting exhausted from banging on the walls and screaming. He eventually stopped and huddled in a corner of the cell. Thinking about what Shadow said, he closed his eyes and thought hard about what happened. Thanking HIM, that sounded absurd. He locked him in a Chaos forsaken cell, while the knights, Chaotix, and even Blaze, were fighting the Nazonians.

He wished that he were there to help. Oh how he wished, with his eyes still closed, he could almost see the battle. He could see Jet taking out a fox with a horizontal slash, Knuckles taking two all by himself, and Blaze, skillfully, take down fox after fox. It was too real for him, but he couldn't stop watching. When he saw a reflection in a puddle of mud, he looked into the face of... Charmy?

Eyes now open he said, "Wait, what? How did that happen?"

He closed his eyes and concentrated again. This time he was flying over the battle field and was coming down on an unsuspecting dog, in the eyes of the panicking victim, he saw... Jet?

"What's happening?"

He didn't dare close his eyes again. He was growing more and more uneasy. How did he do that? All these questions were getting to him, when he remembered something about the shadows. He went over to an area of very little light and whispered, "Tambourine."

He waited to see if she would appear. A dark outline with blue eyes appeared in the shadows. It spoke with a voice that sounded very distant.

"The shadows aren't strong enough to fully appear, I'm sorry." the figure said.

"It's fine. I just have a few questions. Why am I seeing what the knights see?"

"When did that start happening?"

"It happened when I closed my eyes and thought about the battle that might be going on in the hills."

"Wait, what battle?"

Silver then took a deep breath and explained everything that happened from what happened earlier in the day, to what had just happened in the cell.

"Well, maybe it's a new part of your powers. You are psychokinetic after all."

"What, I can read minds or something?"

"Maybe."

"Well while your here, can you help me out of the cell?"

"I can't do anything from here. You're going to have to find away on your own."

Before Silver could protest, she melted back into the shadows. What did she mean by that? It's not like he could just appear there. It would take a miracle for that to happen. He closed his eyes and kept thinking about what she said to him. Suddenly, there was a glow around him. He tried to ignore it,but found it difficult to just keep his eyes closed. What he saw when he opened his eyes made him gasp with awe.

Floating around him in a halo were seven glowing gems. They looked familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place it. When he saw the blue gem, he remembered.

"Chaos Emeralds."

He felt a little at peace when he realized what they were. He felt the same feeling he felt when he healed Blaze of her problem. A tug that told him to do something. He didn't know if he should trust the feeling or ignore it. He was more concerned with how Blaze was doing out there. He closed his eyes and wanted to see the battle through Shadow's eyes. When he tried, he failed and got a killer headache.

He then tried it on Charmy again. With his success, he saw the battle. Jet was pinned to the ground, and Chaotix was tied up. Knuckles, Blaze, and Shadow were surrounded by goons and Ventuss. After seeing that, he decided to follow that tug that was at him when the halo of emeralds were around him. He yelled words that didn't really understand.

"Chaos-Control!"

In a flash of light, he disappeared. To where, he didn't know. The only thought that was on his mind when he was enveloped in the blinding light was standing between Blaze and Ventuss.

The battle was getting very ugly. Blaze was nearly exhausted. Shadow was almost bleeding to death, and Knuckles couldn't hold the barrier up much longer. Meanwhile, Ventuss was just giving the barrier one wind slash after another. The barrier finally disintegrated, leaving the weak trio to face their fate. Before Ventuss could unleash another blow, a flash of light temporarily blinded everyone. When everyone could see again, they saw a gold hedgehog with five spikes popping from his head and two long spikes in the back of his head. Around him was floating a hallow of seven glowing gems.

"Silver?" Blaze asked as soon as she recognized him.

The golden form turned and smiled warmly to her. They only stared at each other. Blaze couldn't believe that he had all of that power, and Silver couldn't believe that Blaze had been injured so badly. He then turned to look at the rest to make sure that everyone was alright. Seeing the knights injured and Blaze along with them was fueling his anger. He turned straight to look at Ventuss.

"So Silver, you've finally decided to join us. Nice form, I was about to send your girlfriend to hell where she belongs. Maybe you'd like to watch?" Ventuss said.

After saying that, she ran next to Blaze, and held a sword to her throat. Blaze, being exhausted, was helpless to do anything at all. That was the straw that broke Silver's back. He shut his eyes in pure anger. The emeralds became black, and so did his aura once again. When he opened them again, Ventuss gasped in recognition. The eyes were green with pupils that appeared to look more like abyssal cracks than anything else. Ventuss remembered seeing those eyes on only one other person, Silver's father.

"So, you inherited more than his power then? Now with his eyes you are just like Mephelis." she exclaimed.

He didn't say anything, he only raised an arm and immobilized her. She was pushed away from Blaze with very little effort. He flew past Blaze, and landed in front of a rather surprised Ventuss.

"Now Silver. You wouldn't really hurt your mother, would you?" she asked nervously.

Silver finally spoke in a voice that wasn't his, "Last I checked, I had no mother. And as I recall, you have attacked me on more than one occasion. So, why can't I?"

He let out a dark and sinister laugh, and slowly raised his arm to take hold of the scared green hedgehog with his power. With a flick of his finger, he broke her left leg. She screamed in agony as Silver continued to twist the appendage. Another flick of his finger, and the other leg faced a similar torture. Then it was her right arm. The screams were of pain, confusion, and, most of all, fear. She waited, with her eyes closed, for the other arm to brake. The pain didn't come. The reason? Well, when she opened her eyes, she saw that the purple feline was holding the, now black, hedgehog back.

"Silver, please! No more! You don't have to be like her. Please!" Blaze screamed as she looked into the abyssal pupils.

He only looked back into her eyes with a bewildered stare. In her eyes he could see his reflection. He was all black with green eyes, and a halo of dark emeralds around his head. If he was shocked, he didn't show it at first. When a single tear ran down the felines face, his aura went down, and he dropped Ventuss.

As his aura went down, the emeralds went back to normal, and so did his fur color. He closed his green eyes, and when he opened them, they were back to their golden selves again. Tears began to form in his eyes as he said, "I'm sorry Blaze. I just... I'm a monster."

"No. You aren't." she said this while putting a hand to his cheek to have him look in her eyes.

He only closed his eyes and, for some reason, heard the minds of Ventuss' goons. They sounded afraid, but not of him. They were afraid of what Ventuss would do to them if they didn't help her.

"Are you okay Silver? You don't look to good." she asked with concern.

"I... heard the thoughts of the Nazonians. They are afraid of Ventuss. I... I want to try something. Do you trust me?" he asked hopefully.

"What are you up to?"

He drew her in and explained his plan to her. She thought it was a sound plan, but would it work? She threw a questioning look at him, and he gave reassuring one to her. With that, he rose in to the air, with the Chaos Emeralds still around him, and became gold again.

Everyone on the battle field stared. Shadow and Jet were awe struck. Knuckles was only slightly surprised. He knew that this would happen, but to be in the presence of such a miracle was... breath taking.

"Brothers and sisters, Nazonians and forest dwellers, please heed me. We need not fight. Nazonians, you come because you feared your leader. Well, she has fallen. You need not follow her anymore, lay down your arms and move away from her if you want forgiveness. The king gave me a chance, I believe that he has heart enough to give you all one as well."

Silver was silent as he waited for an answer. He heard the sound of clanking metal. He looked and saw everyone dropping their swords, and moving towards the knight and Chaotix crew to help them up. They all looked up at him with hope. Silver then said, "Now you are all one step closer to have the same dream come true. The dream that I have had for years. The dream of absolution."

Everyone cheered his name as he flew down. Blaze embraced him once again and looked into his eyes with sheer happiness and pride. Knuckles was happy to see that the prediction came true. He still wondered why Blaze was alone in the vision though.

As everyone helped each other up, they all made their way to the kingdom. Ventuss, who was still on the ground, shook with anger and disbelief. With the last ounce of strength, she took her blade with her good arm and swung it at Silver with his back turned. It struck him and went in deep. He turned in surprise and looked back at an angry green hedgehog. Blaze saw this and was helpless to do anything, for the blade was in deep. As Silver drew in his last breath, he raised his hand and squeezed Ventuss' heart with his power. Both died at the same time, and the emeralds dropped to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Second Chance

Blaze's mind didn't fully process what had happened. She saw everything in slow motion. Silver being slashed, Silver killing Ventuss, and, finally, he died. She knelt before his unmoving body, hoping that this wasn't so. She drew closer, and closer, she felt his cheek. He was ice cold.

First came the tears, then came her screams. Everyone gathered around her and the earthly remains of the white hedgehog. Tears began to fill everyone's eyes. After a few minutes of crying, Knuckles picked up the emeralds, and Shadow picked up Silver's body. The group made their slow and silent march to the kingdom. All the while, Blaze was next to Shadow, making sure that her beloved white knight wouldn't leave her side.

Back in the castle, Sonic opened his eyes to see his darling wife looking down on him. They only stared at each other, there was no need for words at this point. Sonic felt something stinging his arm. He looked to see that his arm was bandaged, and he was in the medical wing. Remembering what had happened, he asked, "Where's Silver?".

"Must be helping Blaze and the knights with the battle in the hills. We haven't received word yet."

He was climbing out of bed. Sally tried to keep him in, but he insisted on getting up. Sally gave him a cloak to at least keep him covered. It took a while, but they made it out the front door and made their way to the edge of the forest. The whole time, Sonic felt something strange. It was disturbing and cold. He was worried that something terrible has happened. Call it a father's instinct, even the queen felt it. From the distance, they could see a large group coming their way. The group was lead by a black and red figure carrying a white object.

Sonic could almost guess that the two were Shadow and Silver, the question was why was his knight carrying the young hedgehog? The group came in and he realized that the group had a number of Nazonians in it. He found it puzzling. Especially since the all seemed to have tears in their eyes. He approached Blaze, who was next to Shadow, and asked, "What happened out there? And what is with all of them?"

After wiping the tears from her eyes, she said, "Ventuss has been defeated, the Nazonians have come for forgiveness that Silver said you might give, and … and …".

She couldn't finish, because tears filled her eyes again and she hid her face in her father's chest. Sonic didn't understand at first, then he looked closer at Silver's body. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Silver had a blade sticking out of his back and wasn't breathing. He may have said this in pure sadness, but he didn't care for he said, "For Silver, I will forgive them and have them return to the kingdom."

Now the king has joined in this depressing march back to the castle. The thunder that was heard in the distance had finally ceased. The sun came out, and pointed it's light to the head of the group. A depressing thing it was, but nature and Chaos seemed to thank the young hedgehog.

Silver's body was sent to the medical to have the blade removed, and be ready for the funeral that was to happen the next day. Knuckles was putting the emeralds away, in the chamber of the Master Emerald, so that an appropriate ceremony can be conducted on that day. He now understood what had been shown in the vision fourteen years ago. Peace was brought to the kingdom because of Blaze's affiliations with Silver. The reason that he wasn't in the vision for so long was because of his death. It was a shame too, the pair seemed to get along nicely. If this was all apart the plan that Chaos had thought of, then who was he to question it? As he thought it, he couldn't help but punch the wall while a tear rolled down his face.

In the medical wing, a figure materialized from the darkness, and looked down at the peaceful body the young hero. As the figure's head moved, to see the body thoroughly, a jingle could be heard from the dreadlocks. She stroked his quills, slowly, and began to hum to the body. From the darkness behind her rose the captain of the knights himself.

"Tambourine? Is it really you?" he asked, trying to hide his happiness and excitement.

Surprised, she turned around to look at the black hedgehog in the eyes. "Yes, I've come back. I said I would return when peace was restored and I meant it. I just … I just can't believe that he is …"

"I know. Silver told me not to tell, but he looked up to you like a mother."

"I told him to never think of me like that. But, I guess I should practice what I say because I thought of him like a son." she said this with little rivers flowing down her cheeks.

Shadow approached her and held her close to him. He really was happy to see her, but he wished that the circumstances were better. He didn't really know Silver that well, but he seemed to have all of the characteristics of a knight. He felt the tears from the ebony echidna roll on his chest. At that point, he began to cry for the first time in years.

In the tallest tower in the castle, on the full moon lit night, the purple feline was sitting in a fettle position. She had been up there since they arrived at the castle. All she could do was cry. The door to the room she was in opened to show her mother entering. She went next to Blaze and held her as she cried. Sally then said, "Why weren't you down at the medical wing? I thought you wanted to see ..."

"I don't to be any where near him! I hate him! He left me!" was she could say before she went back to crying.

"Blaze, how could you say that. He was your closest friend."

"No. he was more than that. He was my … my …"

"Oh, I see. Maybe you would care to share,"

Blaze dried her eyes, took a deep breath, and retold how they had met. She told in great detail and mentioned the bond they made.

"A what?" Sally asked with much curiosity.

"I know it sounds silly, but when we met, I lit my hand with flame, and he with his aura. We took each others hand and made a wonderful display. He called it our bond of flame. I laughed at it, but looking back at it now, I think it was every bit as serious as our feelings for each other." she said with a small, and barely noticeable, smile on her face.

"See, I think this is the Blaze that he wants. The happy cat that he met all those years ago."

At that Blaze lightened up and walked with her mother to the bedrooms. She would try and get some sleep. Maybe things will be different, but they don't have to be all bad.

It was day time, the seven gems were hovering around her. In front of her was a white hedgehog with golden eyes, her Silver. He was smiling at her warmly, and said, "You know Blaze, I was destined to kill your family and begin a dark rule. And you were destined to rule alone in your own kingdom."

"What's your point?" she asked trying to hold back tears.

"I'm saying that if I can defy the hands of destiny, maybe you can too. I know you'll figure it out, you are the smart one after all."

The light from the emeralds began to become blinding to her and she was enveloped in it. She woke up with a cold sweat. The dream was so wonderful that it saddened her for it's end. Then she remembered that the dream said something weird to her. Defy destiny? What did it mean? She didn't even realize that she was getting ready to leave until she was already out the door and running to the medical wing. She went to the bed that Silver was laying in, and saw the blade that they had taken out of his back. She then took her love in her arms, feeling the cold and heavy weight, and headed to Knuckle's house.

It was difficult, but she managed to get to his house before morning came. Getting into the house with out waking the shaman was to easy for her. She jumped to the window, went through and opened the front door to pick up Silver. With his body in her arms, she went down stairs to the room of the Master Emerald. The emeralds' light was dim, but it was very inviting. Laying Silver on top of the Master Emerald, she assembled the seven smaller Chaos Emeralds to put around the larger emerald. The glow became slightly brighter. She put her hands together and on her chest in a prayer. Concentrating hard on what she wanted, she even began to cry a little. The light became so bright that she kept her eyes closed. The light went back to their normal glow, but she dared not open her eyes. A soft voice broke the silence saying, "Blaze, why are you crying?"

She opened her eyes to a white hedgehog who was sitting on top of the Master Emerald with a concerned look on his face.

"You're back!" she shouted with joy.

Silver only smiled and said, "I told you so. If I could do it so could you too."

The two embraced each other and kissed. They didn't want this moment to end, but Silver wanted to say something, "Thank you, looks like I owe you a big one." this he said in a serious tone.

"Well, do you know how you can repay it?"

"How?"

"Staying with me forever."

"You know what? I think I will."

With that said they made their way back to the castle, hand in hand. Anyone who saw them was astonished to see that Silver was alive, and Blaze was holding his hand. When they got to the castle, a worried blue hedgehog was there to greet them. When he saw Silver, he couldn't even speak. He could only look in utter shock. Both smiled at the perplexed king, they knew that there was going to be a lot to talk about.

**A/N: Writing this was a lot of fun for me. I hope that you have enjoyed the story even if almost everyone seemed out of character. For those who want me to make a sequel to this that involves their kids, please don't hesitate to PM me. Review if you can, and thank you.**


End file.
